


So Far From Home

by unofficialfansie



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle, Tuck Everlasting - Natalie Babbitt
Genre: Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, F/M, Gen, I don't know what else to tag, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unofficialfansie/pseuds/unofficialfansie
Summary: In September 1899, Winnie Foster went to visit her cousin in New York City. She wasn’t at all prepared for what was to follow. (Newsies/Tuck Everlasting Crossover)





	So Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

> This seems to be quite popular on both my FF.net account and my Tumblr account, so now I'm posting it here. Enjoy!

Winnie Foster stood on the crowded train platform, sweating in the afternoon heat as she looked at all the hustle and bustle taking place around her. Tugging at the collar of the unnecessarily heavy dress her mother had insisted she wore she slowly began to move through the crowd, clutching the large suitcase she was carrying tightly.

Stepping out into the street Winnie looked around, her eyes searching through the crowd. Finally, she spotted the familiar auburn ringlets and began pushing through the crowd towards them, elbowing and shoving people in a way that would have horrified her mother had she been there. “Katherine!” she yelled, waving her arms frantically.

Hearing her name Katherine looked around until she spotted Winnie in the midst of the crowd, she then grinned and waved back.

Giving a final shove Winnie finally escaped the massive crowd that had surrounded her and walked over to Katherine, a grin on her face as well.

“It’s so good to see you, Winnie!” Katherine exclaimed, enveloping Winnie in a hug.

“You too!” Winnie replied as she returned Katherine’s embrace.

Pulling away and grabbing Winnie’s bag out of her hand Katherine began to walk over to the waiting cab, Winnie following close behind her. Upon reaching the cab Katherine opened the door and gracefully stepped inside, helping Winnie up after her and firmly closing the door behind her.

As the driver clucked to the horses and they lurched forward Winnie allowed her thoughts to travel back in time six years, back to what had led her to where she was now. Back to Treegap, New Hampshire. Back to the Tucks.

“ _Well, it’s all up to you now,” Jesse said as he handed Winnie a vial of the water that had changed her life forever. “Hide it somewhere good. Drink it when you’re seventeen and then come find me.” He smiled. “I’ll leave directions somehow, and I’ll be planning great adventures for us.”_

_Winnie smiled back. “So will I,” she promised._

_And she had been. As the years passed and she grew up she daydreamed about what it would be like to see Jesse again. About what it would be like to travel the world with him. Until finally the day came. July 21st, 1899. Winnie’s 17th birthday. After a small celebration with her mother, grandmother, and Hugo, Winnie snuck out of her house and went back to the woods. Back to the spring. It was exactly where she remembered it had been, still rushing with the same clear, sparkling water which held the secret to eternal life._

_Approaching it cautiously, Winnie felt her mouth go dry and her heart began to pound in her chest. This was it. She was really going to live forever. Kneeling down next to the spring she cupped her hands together and filled them with water. As she lifted her hands to her mouth to drink she thought about the Tucks. About how they had changed her life for the better. About how badly she wanted to see Jesse again._

_But as she prepared to drink the water, other memories flooded into her brain. How her mother looked at her with a wistful expression on her face as she saw how Winnie had grown up to look so much like her father. How her grandmother told her stories about when she was a young girl growing up in Treegap, New Hampshire. How Hugo looked at her when he thought she wasn’t paying attention._

_She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t give up everything for eternal life. It scared her too much. And so Winnie ran. She ran from the spring and all the memories it held. She ran back to her house and begged her mother to let her leave. To let her go away from Treegap. She had a cousin in New York, didn’t she? Katherine. Couldn’t she go visit her?_

_Her mother had been surprised at this sudden outburst and was reluctant to let her go, but she finally relented. Winnie could go visit her cousin Katherine in New York._

Winnie was jolted back to reality when the cab pulled up in front of the Pulitzer’s sprawling mansion. Katherine opened the door to the carriage and stepped out, Winnie following behind her. As Winnie stared up at the large building, she felt a twinge of nervousness in the pit of her stomach. Katherine seemed to sense this because she smiled at Winnie and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“Come on, let’s go inside.”

Winnie nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and followed Katherine into the front entrance of the Pulitzer home, wondering what on Earth she had gotten herself into.


End file.
